


Under the Stars

by Jaina



Category: NCIS, Navy NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is upset. Ziva tries to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm betaless for this one, so color me nervous.

**Title:** Under the Stars  
 **Fandom:** Navy NCIS  
 **Characters:** Abby Sciuto, Ziva David  
 **Prompt:** #45 Moon  
 **Word Count:** 491  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Abby is upset. Ziva tries to make her feel better.  
 **Author's Notes:** I'm betaless for this one, so color me nervous.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

[My Little Damn Table](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html#cutid1)

 

Sometimes when the lab felt stifling and she couldn't think despite gallons of Caf-Pow, she would go up on the roof to think. Especially at night, when she could watch the stars. Tonight it was a case that had slipped away from them.

An MP had bungled key evidence before they had arrived on the scene and the case had been thrown out. Gibbs was furious and so was Abby, but she was also afraid for the victim who could and probably would be hurt again. She had learned early that life wasn't fair, but she liked to think that she worked to restore a little justice. Nights like tonight though made her doubt that and she hated to second guess her life.

A pair of arms encircled her waist from behind. Abby smiled as Ziva's familiar and very welcome scent enveloped her.

"I thought only vampires came out under the full moon," she said teasingly.

"I think you mean werewolves," Abby said with a crooked grin.

Ziva dipped her head to press a kiss on Abby's shoulder. "You would know."

Abby squeezed the arms that held her, happy for the embrace and the comfort that was being offered with it. She remained silent - not in the mood for easy banter. Abby stared out at the stars for a moment longer and then turned within the circle of Ziva's arms. She leaned back slightly and wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck.

Ziva looked seriously into her eyes, knowing what was troubling her. "Do you want me to kill him? He deserves it for what he did to his wife."

"He does," Abby agreed. "Would you really do that?" She asked a second later, feeling strangely calm.

"If you asked me to," Ziva said honestly.

Abby nodded, accepting what she said. "I can't."

Ziva dipped her head. "I know that you wouldn't." She hesitated. "I love you."

Abby smiled and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. "I love you too, and thank you - for offering, I mean."

It was, she knew, a ruthless offer for Ziva to make and she had no doubt that her lover would do it, if she had agreed. Still Abby knew that she wouldn't and couldn't agree to it, but it helped to heal the hole in her heart that cases like these left.

Ziva loosened the embrace, but left one arm wrapped around Abby's waist. "Come. I think it's time for werewolves and vampires to find their apartments and get some sleep before they must return to work again."

Abby giggled and skipped for a step, her own arm wrapped around Ziva.

"Vampires, Werewolves, Oh my!"


End file.
